elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Song of Hrormir
Summary *'Full title': The Song of Hrormir *'Author': Unknown *'Value': 25 *'Weight': The epic narrative of Hrormir, one-time champion of Nocturnal Effects *Permanently increases Blade skill Known Locations (Oblivion) *In the Imperial City Arena – Branwen and Saliith's Chest *In Bravil Castle, Private Quarters East Wing - first room on left, far left corner on shelf *In Arch-Mage Private Quarters in the Arcane University - on top of shelf left of entrance. Known Locations (Skyrim) *In the Jorrvaskk living quarters in Whiterun - In a room at the end of a long hall on the desk next to a map. Appearances The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Content :Hrormir :Son of Hrorgar :Summoned to the Court of Vjindak, :Son of Vjinmore, King of Evensnow. ::"Mighty caster of magic, :I charge thee to go to Aelfendor, :For its hoary Warriors do threaten my Land :And bring forth their cousin Demons :To terrify my People." :Hrormir :Son of Hrorgar :Heard the Words of Vjindak Evensnow. ::"By Icestaff" :Surely I would help thee :But I have already a Quest to drink :Twelve Flagons of Mead in one Hour, :And then to bed four Wenches, :Twice each. :So I must with grace decline." :The King he did not smile :At Hrormir and his jolly Spirit. ::"By thine Honor :Must thou aidest my Cause :For must thou takest up the Sword :Of thy Companion Darfang :Who took the Quest and failed." :Hrormir laughed. ::"Now I know thou jest. :My boon Mate Darfang wouldst not fail. :There be no finer Bladesman. :If thou chargest him, he wouldst not fall." ::"I did not say he fell. :He joined the Dark Kings of Aelfendor :And by doing so dishonored :Himself and thee, his Friend." :Hrormir could not believe the Words, :And yet, he knew Eversnow :Didst not lie. :So for twenty Days and three rodeth he :To the Land of Night, the Kingdom of Fear, :Where the Peasants ever carried Candles :Knowing what Evil awaiteth them :Should they stray beyond the Glow. :The Sovereigncy of three Dark Kings: :Aelfendor. :There, Torch in Hand, didst Hrormir :Pass through haunted Countryside :And frightened Villages, :And through the black Gates :Of the blacker Castle of Aelfendor. :The three Dark Kings didst sneer :At the sight of mighty Hrormir :And summoned they their Champion :Darfang the Blade. ::"My boon Companion!" :Hrormir called in the Hall of Night. ::"I dare not trust my Eyes, :For then I wouldst believe :That thou hast joined with Evil, :And turned thy Way from Honor :And Brotherhood!" ::"Hrormir!" :Darfang the Blade didst cry. ::"If thou dost not go now, :One of us must die, for I hate thee!" :But Hrormir was battle ready, :And in the echoing Halls of Night :The Blade of Darfang :And the Staff of Hrormir :Didst strike again and yet again. :Mighty Warriors and Mages both, :The boon Companions now Foes, :Shook Mundus with their War. :They might have fought for a Year :If there were Sun in Aelfendor :To mark Time, :And either Hrormir or Darfang :May verily have won. :But Hrormir saweth through the Dark :The Tears in the Eyes of his former Friend, :And then he saweth the Shadow of Darfang :Wert not his own. :And so with Icestaff, he did strike :Not Darfang, but his Shadow, which cried. ::"Hold, Mortal Man!" :The Shadow becameth the Hag, :Bent and twisted, in her Cloak and Hood. :From her faceless Shadows, she hissed. ::"Mortal Man called Hrormir :The Soul of thy boon Companion :Is my Plaything, :But I will take thine in trade, :For though ye both have strong Arms, :Thou hast the more clever Mind :Which my Sons the Dark Kings need :For a Champion of Aelfendor." :Hrormir the brave didst not take a Breath :Or pause before he boldly said. ::"Shadowy Hag, release Darfang, :And thou mayst use me as thou will." :The Hag didst laugh and freed Darfang. ::"To save thine Honor this thou hast done, :But now thou must be without Honor :Mortal Man, as the Champion :Of the Dark Kings, my Heirs of Gray Maybe, :Thou must help them divide Aelfendor, :And love me, :Thy Shadowy Hag and thy Mistress well." :For his loss of Honor, :And his dear Friend's Sacrifice, :Noble Darfang prepared to take his Dagger :And plunge it in his good Heart, :But Hrormir stayed his Brother's Hand and whispered. ::"No, boon Companion, :Wait for me at the Village Banquet Hall." :And then did Darfang the Blade leave the Castle :While Hrormir took the withered Claw :Of the Hag, and pressed it to his Lips. ::"Shadowy Hag, to thee I pledge :To only honor thy black Words :To turn my back on Truth :To aid thy Dark Kings' Ambition :To divide their Inheritance fairly :To love thee :To think thee beautiful." :Then to the Chamber in the Heart of Night :Hrormir and the Hag did retire :Kissed he there her wrinkled Lips :And her wrinkled, sagging Breasts, :For ten Days and Nights and three did Hrormir :And his Icestaff :Battle thus. :Then Sweet Kynareth blew honeyed Winds :O'er the Hills and Forest Glens of Aelfendor, :And the Caress of warm blooded Dibella :Coaxed the Blossoms to wanton Display :So that Aelfendor became a Garden :Of all the Senses. :The frightened Servants of the Dark Kings :Woke to find there was naught to fear :And through the once dark Streets of the Village :Came the Cries of Celebration. :In the Banquet Hall of the Village :Hrormir and his boon Companion Darfang :Embraced and drank of rich Mead. :The Shadowy Hag too was smiling, :Sleeping still in her soft Bed, :Until the morning Sun touched her naked Face :And she awoke, and saw All, :And knew All saw her. :And she cried out: ::"Mortal Man!" :Night fell fast upon the Land :As the Hag flew into the Banquet Hall :Casting blackest Darkness in her Wake :But all the Celebrants still could see :Her Anger :In her monstrous Face :And they shook with Fear. :The Hag had said the Kingdom was :To be divided among her Heirs. :But Aelfendor had been kept whole :While her Children divided, :Drawn and quartered. :Hrormir was mightily amused. :He swallowed his Laughter :In his Mead, :For none should laugh outright :At the Daedra Lord Nocturnal :Without her gray cowl of shadowed Night, :Her hideous Face forced the Moons :To hide themselves. :Hrormir the mighty did not quail. ::"Wherest be thine Hood, shadowy hag?" ::"Mortal Man hast taken it from me unaware. :When I awoke, my Face unmasked, :My Kingdom cast into the Light, :My Dark King Heirs in Pieces cast, :And here, my Champion smiles. :Yet in truth, thou kept thy Promise truly, :To never keep thy Promise true." :Hrormir :Son of Hrorgar :Bowed to the Hag, his Queen. ::"And evermore, :'Til thou releaseth me, will I serve thee so." ::"A clever Mind in a Champion :Is a much overvalued Trait." :The Hag released Hrormir's Soul :And he released her Hood. :And so in the Light of darkest Dark, :She left Aelfendor evermore. :And after drinking twelve Flagons of Mead, :And bedding four Wenches :Twice each, :Did Darfang return to Eversnow :With Hrormir :Son of Hrorgar. : :*The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Category:Books Category:Songs Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Books